Of concern is an apparatus and method useful in employment in testing engine oils and other oleaginous liquids, by use of heat and oxidation and/or other adverse effect to form deposits. The sample oil or other oleaginous fluid is passed in a relatively thin film over a heated surface and from it, deposits are formed on the heated surface.
Florkowski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,731 (Feb. 22, 1994) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,661 (Mar. 28, 1995), disclose thermo-oxidation engine oil simulation testing. Such testing mimics turbocharger conditions.
Selby et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/995,720 filed on Dec. 22, 1997, discloses a thermo-oxidation engine oil simulation test apparatus and method. Such apparatus and method addresses laboratory simulation of internal combustion engine conditions, and a fluid which can have an adverse effect on the oil, for an example, nitric oxide, is added therewith.
That art employs bulk flow generation of deposits. Typically employed in such testing is about twenty hours or more per run.
It would be desirable to improve over such useful art.
The present invention provides, in one aspect, a thin film thermal oxidative engine oil or other oleaginous liquid deposit device (apparatus) comprising an oleaginous test liquid placement volume; a heatable depositor surface in liquid communication with said volume; a supply for at least one of an oxidant and another substance which can adversely affect said liquid; and a relatively thin film forming unit which delivers said liquid to said surface in a relatively thin film. In another aspect, a thin film thermal oxidative engine oil or other oleaginous fluid deposit method is provided, which comprises providing an oleaginous test liquid in an oleaginous test liquid placement volume; providing a depositor surface and heating said surface; delivering said liquid as a relatively thin film to the heated depositor surface; providing to said liquid an oxidizing and/or other substance which can adversely affect said liquid; and observing any deposits or other activity thereabout.
The invention is useful in oil testing.
By the invention, testing of engine oils and other oleaginous liquids in vastly improved. The amount of tent liquid required can be greatly reduced.
Numerous further advantages attend the invention.